Alex Kamal (Books)
Alex Kamal is a space ship pilot of the Rocinante, where he also manages fire control. Appearance Alex has thinning black hair, a round cheerful face and a deep brown skin coloration appearing to be East Indian. Martian-raised, he has a frame thicker than a Belter’s but with a spreading waistline. He speaks with a Texas accent, common to the settlers of the Mariner Valley, where he was born. History Background Alex served in the MCRN for twenty years and on the Bandon. His most recent job was one of the pilots for the Canterbury flying the Ceres-to-Saturn circuit shuttle. Eros Incident When the Cant received a distress signal from the Scopuli on the asteroid CA-2216862, Alex was part of the crew of the Knight consisting of James Holden, Naomi Nagata, Amos Burton, and Shed Garvey sent to investigate. Shortly after Holden and Amos finds the transmitter in the Scopuli, stealth ship appears and fires six torpedoes at the Cant. Alex flies the Knight back to the Cant but is then ordered to return to the asteroid while Holden continues broadcasting the SOS when the Cant is destroyed. Alex then tells Holden about similar stealth ships that were part of the Martian Navy when he was. The Knight is contacted by Wallace Fritz of the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company who orders them to be picked up by the Donnager and assist the MCRN and assist them in their investigation if the destruction of the Cant. The Knight is then followed by six Belt ships. When the Knight docks in the Donnager the crew is escorted to their quarters while Holden is debriefed. The Donnie is then attacked by the six ships that followed the Knight. Upon Holden'a return to the crew their room in punctured and Shed Garvey is killed. While the Donnie is being attacked and boarded Holden and his crew are escorted to the hangar bay by Lieutenant Kelly and three marines. After a gunfight in the hanger bay the crew escapes on the corvette class, light frigate, the [[Rocinante | Tachi]]. The crew claims the Tachi as salvage and Holden renames it the Rocinante where Alex becomes the pilot. Upon arriving at Tycho Station, Fred escorts them to their rooms and explains his situation. An all out war between the Belt and Mars would bring about a horrible amount of deaths. However, there is one way to save all the blood shed; view the destruction of the Canterbury and Donnager as a criminal act instead of an act of war allowing for a trial incriminating a group that both the OPA and the Martian Congressional Republic can agree on. In the event of a trial Holden and his crew would be the star witnesses having experienced both ship's destruction first hand and give Fred and the OPA credibility in the process. Fred leaves giving them freedom of Tycho and puts all their expenses on his tab. Later, Alex is seen playing darts, bragging about the abilities of Martian dart throwers. Three days after arriving on Tycho the crew has dinner together. During dinner Holden discusses his boredom. After discussion the crew decides to become private contractors delivering cargo during the war with their stealth ship. After dinner Amos and Alex attempt to play the card tables. Holden later agrees to the crew of the Roci become private contractors for the OPA with their first job being to pick up a crew member from the Scopuli Eros. The Rocinante lands on Eros and the crew makes there way to the flophouse where Scopuli crew member is registered. Amos notices someone following them who appears to be a cop. Upon their arrival they get into a gunfight and are helped by Miller who had been following the crew. With the help of Miller's old friend Sematimba the crew avoids going to jail. Together they found the mutated body of Julie Mao, who had written down the location of the the asteroid where the ship that attacked the Scopuli was. While the crew discusses their next move with Miller, they recieve a message from Fred saying that a mole was found on Tycho leaking their location. Meanwhile, a nuclear explosion on Eros put the station in lockdown. The new security force who had taken over Eros from Protogen not long before, Carne Por la Machina, started ushering the population to radiation shelters. Miller recognized one of the security officers as a former criminal on Ceres, and deduced that they were carrying the riot gear that had been stolen from Star Helix. While Holden and Miller investigate, Alex and the rest of the crew hide in a maintenance hatch. Before Holden left he ordered Naomi to leave if he and Miller are not back in three hours to make their way back to the ship and leave. When Holden and Miller do not return in time Naomi has the crew return to the Roci. Upon arriving at the Rocinante they wait just a little while longer when a severely injured Holden and Miller arrived and they leave Eros and travel to the location of the asteroid Julie had written down. After heading back to Tycho and learning the coordinates of Thoth Station the Rocinante and Guy Molinari head to assault the station. During the battle at Thoth station with Alex flying and managing the Roci's fire control, the Rocinante was able to take out the comm array and the two ships defending the station. Once Fred and the crew of the Rocinate arive at ops where Miller and the rest of the OPA have secured it and captured Dresden, Dresden begins to explain the Protomolecule and Protogen's involvement. Miller eventually hears enough of Dresden and shoots him in the head much to everyone's surprise. Holden begins yelling at Miller, telling him to find his own way home. On their way to guard Eros Holden and Naomi break the news I'd their relationship over breakfast to Alex and Amos who were quite amused and happy. Once Eros dodged the Nauvoo the crew of the Roci begin to panic however Alex maintains a seance of calm due to his military training. Holden opens up a channel to the Ravi asking if they would like to follow Eros as it has now somehow become invisible to radar. Holden then opens a channel with Fred. They concluded that Eros is heading towards Earth and decide to detonate the bombs on the station in hopes of slowing down the ship. While waiting on Miller to contact Julie the Ravi begins threatening the Roci. However before any damage can be done Eros stops jamming radar sensors and heads toward Venus. On the Rocinante's way back to Tycho the crew watched Eros's decent on Venus wondering what will happen next. Ganymede Incident In the eighteen months since the Eros Incident Holden and the crew of the Rocinante; Executive Officer Naomi Nagata, Chief Engineer Amos Burton, and Pilot Alex Kamal have been working as pirate hunters for the OPA. Category:Characters